Starscream tells Bumblebee and his two friends the story
This is how Starscream tells Bumblebee and his two friends the story goes in Mini-Con Madness. camera shows Starscream and Marvin Marvin the Martian: Are you... Starscream: ...comfortable? smiles Cody Fairbrother: Uhhh. Marvin the Martian: Starscream just want to make sure you have a front row seat for a show called "Starscream’s ultimate win". Bumblebee: Starscream going back to his old body style would make a difference? '['Dusk Moon punches Bee] Marvin the Martian: No. After I Help Starscream get rid of my Predacons at Darkmount. I think Starscream would have a look as powerful. Isn’t that lovely? Cody Fairbrother: How did you help Starscream get rid of the Predacons? Bumblebee: And what so important about the Scavenger's Mini-Cons? Marvin the Martian: I am glad you ask, Earthling and Bot. My leader, Starscream would like to tell this awsome story. Starscream: Allow me to set the scene. '['Flashback] Starscream: Marvin and I have been crueliy abandoned by my ungrateful master Megatron. And at his fortress Darkmount, Marvin and I were confronted by revenge crazed Predacons. Using his braveness, we faced them. We lured them deep into the fortress. And in an inner chamber, Marvin found something what I was hoping for. '['Marvin presses a button] Starscream: Weapons horded by Megatron, capable of destroying even Predacons. ends Marvin the Martian: With the Predacons away, we wonder what else we find in Darkmount. Maybe something so I could destroy Optimus. And stop Twilight from being a Prime. Starscream: And something with which I can exact revenge upon my former Master for many crimes against me and Marvin. '['Flashback] Starscream: In a lab, Marvin and I found seven peculiar Mini-Cons. Unlike any we've ever seen in experimentation tubes. Marvin the Martian: Megatron's records did say that the Mini-Cons were captured and geneticly modified. Those Mini-Cons could connect to Autobots AND Decepticons and provide a serge of power to thier hosts. In addition, they can take control of thier host’s motorfuctions. But, Megatron had a theroy. Starscream: If all seven Mini-Cons were to power link with a single host, that host would surge in power... Marvin and Starscream: To a level beyond that of a Prime. ends Marvin the Martian: With That Power, we would exterminate Megatron and Optimus for what they did to Starscream and Twilight. And then succeed where they didn’t. Starscream: And I'll clam the Galaxy As our Own. Marvin the Martian: I freed the mini-Cons. But they run off. Like that duck, those little toasters. James: So, you hire some bounty hunters and track the Mini-Cons to Earth. Starscream: Oh, how I hate this place. But, upon arriving here, Marvin finds Master Xehanort's Keyblade. And I did find the Dark Star Saber. Marvin the Martian: Although this sword does look like a key. I think it is called No Name. Starscream: Though, The Saber fights me. Apparently, it thinks I'm not totality worthy of it. Cody Fairbrother: What a shocker. Marvin the Martian: Xehanort's Keyblade at Cody With James and Bee off the board and with you without the Rain-bunnies. I could help Starscream find the Mini-Cons. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan